Deep
by druglordhoney
Summary: Edward & Bella were fueled by curiosity, best friends with benefits, maybe? "Your heart is his, this body, is mine." but then sometimes, you realise, "The two aren't to be seperated." Experimenting with each other is the best experience yet. Based on 'Deep Sex'- Manga (more like Vanilla hentai...) Hot graphic lemon, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, neither do I own Twilight. This little idea popped into my head when I was reading anime last night entitled "Deep Sex", have you heard of it? Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan grew up next to each other. Always the bookworm and the nerd, she was forever stuck in her own little atmosphere. At the tender age of eight, Bella had already begun reading classics, starting with Pride and Prejudice. Edward was the school musician, always the lead pianist for school events- from class projects to school plays, his fingers did amazing things, but at Middle school, girls wanted those fingers near body parts Edward usually didn't play with.<p>

"Baby, please? I don't usually beg, especially not girls, but Bella, please?"

"No."

"Baby, darling, sweetheart…" Her eyes never softened, "Babe?" Her eyes narrowed even more. "Look Bella, we'll do this to get over things… honey it's just a blow job."

"Exactly! Get someone willing to do it, Edward. I don't want to go down on anyone, and not you! You're like my brother!"

Edward Cullen was nothing if not determined, and Bella Swan was the embodiment of stubborn. Adding the fact that this was seduction that they were talking about, Cullen was relentless. When they were thirteen, they had lost their first cheek kiss, peck and make out to each other. All in one day. Edward tried remembering how he had succeeded in convincing Bella that his lips would be magnificent. Back then, it was so easy to get her to give into him.

They were sitting on Esme's hammock, reciting lines for Romeo and Juliet when he casually slung his arm over her shoulder, he breathed near her ear and whispered very honest words, "I've never kissed a girl yet, Bellsie. Can I kiss you now?" Her book fell on her lap and she bit her pink, plump lips, "Only on the cheeks, dweeb." And he had, he lingered on her cheeks for a second too long and quickly, he didn't even realize it, she kissed his cheeks too.

"I want to be your first kiss, Bella."

"You already are, Edward."

He grinned mischievously at the naivety of his best friend. He hurriedly planted a smack on her unexpecting lips and she gasped in shock, counting exactly ten seconds, he realized she was still in her place in his arms, and had not yet slapped him; he carefully maneuvered himself on top of her in the unbalanced hammock. Bella's eyes glazed and her tongue automatically ran through her lips. Gently this time, he pressed his mouth on hers and she responded after a while, moving in synchronization with his lips. Edward groaned and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like strawberries, vanilla, whipped cream, and candy. He tasted like mint and chocolate, and cinnamon and candy. Her tongue gently massaged Edward's and his ran over her perfect line of teeth. It was their first French kiss and they had gotten sloppy, but both adolescents were so into it, they hadn't known that teeth weren't supposed to hit each other, and the outsides of their mouths shouldn't have been wet.

They broke away to catch their breath and Edward leaned his head in Bella's neck. He placed a soft kiss there, and she giggled whispering, "Next time, dork. Next time."

"Hello, earth to Edward? What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, just our first kiss." He winked at her and she flipped him off, but then Bella started remembering the first time they necked… and the first time they had removed their tops.

For three years, they had never told anyone that they would make out, or kiss when they found each other alone. Feelings weren't talked off, and for both parties, they were ruled by pure physical curiosity. Until a little Miss Swan decided on her sixteenth birthday that she wanted to learn a new trick. Necking. Marking. Nibbling. Biting. Sucking. Licking. But before she did, Edward was already fantasizing about reaching second base with her. Groping. Touching. Seeing. Mouthing. Breasts. Boobs. Nipples. Grinding. Humping.

It all happened after Edward's baseball tryouts. They had barged in his room after school, and he was complaining about getting in the varsity team, and the new classmate, Tanya Denali being all over him, she was already planning to get her new lesson but a mention of a foreign name, a girl's name, spurred her on even more. She hugged him from behind and he stopped. They always kissed, but suddenly hugging felt intimate. "Bellsie, what's up?" he whispered, rubbing her arms which were wrapped across his stomach.

"I want to try one thing", she breathed from behind him and he started to spin her to face him when she said, "don't move."

Bella slowly unbuttoned his shirt from bottom to top, and she grazed her fingernails across his body. From his navel to the contours of his six-pack abs, up his chest, around his nipples and she slowly slid his black shirt down his elbows. His back muscles rippled and she couldn't hold in the girly sigh that escaped her. "You are such a hottie, Eddie…" she whispered as he hugged her close to his naked upper body. "So are you, Bella. So what is it that you want to try? Seeing me shirtless?" He chuckled and the sound immediately went to her southern bits.

Her nimble fingers flew to the edge of her shirt and Edward's forest eyes widened and his mouth fell open. She threw the shirt behind her and started attacking his lips. She hopped and wrapped her jean-clad legs around his jean-clad legs and he immediately grasped her ass to support her, which made her push her crotch against his. He let out a long groan, she immediately planted her wet lips against the length of his neck, and he let out a sexy moan. Licking across his neck and blowing at it to ensure goose bumps, she started sucking on his pulse point below his Adam's apple. "No girl will be all over you after I've marked you", she giggled when she saw the bruise forming.

Edward went wild and sat Bella on top of his study table, kissing his way from her lips to her jaw to the length of her neck, where he sucked and bit, while she pulled on his hair, "Bella, this body, this glorious body, is mine", he groaned out when he was happy with the multiple bruises that marked her neck, then he nuzzled his nose across her collarbone, down the cleavage in between her boobs. Bella spread her legs wider and pulled Edward in, who started grinding his hips against hers. She popped her bra open and allowed it to fall on the floor. "So hot…" he mumbled when staring at her peaked breasts. Fast, as if water was splashed on his head, his mouth latched excitedly onto her left boob while his hand cupped the other breast and played with the rock hard nipple. Bella's screams were pornographic by now and she was glad that his family wasn't home. Her hand was on his hair, pushing him further down on her boobs, begging him to mouth her more vigorously. His lips left the left boob and were replaced by his deft hands and his tongue circled her right breast and his teeth grazed her nipple, she arched her back and slithered against his erection. They had clothes on but it wasn't long before both of them climaxed. He stopped his ministrations on her body and quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her extremely tight and close against his long body; their mouth found each other as both of them shuddered in their release.

"Fuck." They had both whispered in unison.

"Bella, you're getting that dreamy look. What are you thinking of?"

"The year we turned sixteen."

He immediately got a boner. He knew what happened when they were sixteen. Hell, that was just last year. Which reminds him, "Bella… you got your wish last year. Isn't it my turn now? I'm seventeen and I've never gotten a blowjob, hand job or anything! I've boobed you… come on, please?" He whimpered, rubbing her through her jeans. "Baby, you know it'll feel good. We always are."

"I'm just scared I'll bite you… or I won't swallow… or I'll choke, or it won't fit… Edward, really… ahhhh", she moaned when he took her earlobe in his mouth. "Bella, you're the only girl I've done things with. We do it together because we trust each other. I trust you. Hell, you're an amazing woman, too. Please just, let me get to third base with you?"

"You'd want to get to home run with me, too."

"I don't deny that one bit."

"Fuck you."

"Next time, Isabella. Next time."

"Will you go down on me too?" When the words left Bella's lips she regretted them immediately but then Edward squeezed her and whispered, "Yes baby. I'll make you feel perfect."

She slid down his body and opened his pants; she looked at his manhood unsure of how to proceed next, until a burst of idea entered her! Lauren was claiming to have been the best at this, and she was giving Jessica a detailed explanation during Spanish. She pulled his jeans all the way to his ankles and pushed him down the bed. She straddled his lap and kissed the tip of his erection. She used her finger to trace it from base to tip, and she blew at the pre-cum at the top. She began stroking his member nice and slow and Edward was squirming, shutting his eyes, and holding on the sheets so hard, and with no warning, she quickened her pace at stroking him. His mouth turned colorful then.

"Mother of fuck! fuck_damn_, Bella." Animalistic and unrecognizable slurs left his lips and then he shot his eyes open, "I'm cumming soon!"

She stopped.

Was she insan-

Her lips took in his bulging form while her dainty hands bounced his balls and he came in her mouth, without a second to lose, she swallowed him and grinned at him proudly while he smiled at his best friend lazily. After catching his breath, he smiled, "Your turn, Bellsie."

The pleasure that coursed through her was indescribable.

He lifted her skirt and bunched it up her waist while he inserted his thumb and index finger in her, swirling it around to find her g-spot. She squealed as he hit it and started squirming and she opened her legs wider. He religiously pumped in and out of her tight, dripping pussy and her eyes rolled in her head when she saw his bronze hair approaching her womanhood. Although his fingers were just inside her, he licked them clean and planted a big kiss on her, letting him taste herself on his lips. He licked his lips seductively and bowed down, as if adoring her. His tongue lapped her up, from end to end and it teased her clit, if that vision wasn't enough to make her cum, the partnership of his tongue and fingers certainly did. He was pounding in and out of her, and his tongue was entering and leaving her that when she released she screamed, panted, pulled his hair and let out a long guttural moan.

"Satisfied?" He whispered against her clit. "More... I want more." Bella whimpered.

And that night, they tried the sixty-nine.

Edward and Bella spent most of their summer looking out for Universities to enter after their senior year and just when the summer was about to end, she had entered a job.

"Bella, Harry Clearwater just passed away. I need you to help out in his family restaurant just until Sue finds a new staff… will you be willing to do it?" Charlie asked.

Harry was one of Charlie's best friends, and fishing mates. She had no qualms on working for a bit of cash, especially if it would mean a lot to her dad. She didn't expect to fall in love though.

Jacob Black was Harry's nephew and acted as the cashier in the little eatery Harry and Sue had run. He was a year older than she was; he was tall, dark and handsome. He was attending the community college off town and he was very, very friendly. A few days of casual flirting and Jacob Black- now called Jake- had Bella wrapped around his little finger. "Would you go out on a date with me, Bell?" She nodded a shy yes.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she jumped on him, "Jacob Black asked me out on a date! And I said yes!" she was grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, "Wait, I'm going out with someone now… we have to stop this, Edward." She mumbled. "Okay, one more for goodbye then?" He grinned good-heartedly and she was about to protest but he had her pinned against his baby grand in his bedroom, and just like that, his tongue found hers, and their shirts met the floor.

"I can't seem to sleep with him." Bella whined to Edward. "Jacob's been very supportive and mature about things but whenever he wants to do something beyond kissing, I panic and freeze. Edward, he's my boyfriend and I'm in love with him, but I can't sleep with him." Bella was this close to crying and he held her tight in his arms.

"Darling, maybe I've ruined you for any other man." She gave him a skeptical look then he continued, "I mean, you and I have had our firsts together. We haven't slept together. Your body's just adjusting; you have to fully trust Jacob. If you love him, you'll trust him, and if he loves you, he'll wait for you."

"Maybe heart and body aren't co-related?"She piped up after a while.

"In that case Bella, wanna try having sex with me?" He grinned while rubbing her tummy underneath the tank top. "No, you sick pervert!" She slapped his hand away.

He turned serious and held her face gently in between his hands. "He has your heart. You love him. This body, this body has always been mine. Think about it." Then he pressed a searing kiss on her mouth but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

Senior year begun and Bella and Edward drifted apart. He was always with the guys, and she was always with the girls. On weekends, Jacob would visit her, and Edward would spend time with his parents. They talked occasionally and Edward would always tease Bella about her body. She was fat, wasn't tight anymore, Jacob would suspect her and her actions, she didn't brush her teeth enough, and she took it all in, she was used to her best friend. She didn't even notice that they weren't exactly best friends anymore.

He teased her to make her feel bad about her body.

So that maybe she wouldn't share it with him. (Maybe she already had.)

So that he could have that part of Isabella Swan.

Any part of Bella's was a dream come true.

Jacob took her to his place one weekend where they drank and were wasted, Bella was excited, finally losing her inhibitions enough, and she announced that she was finally going to sleep with Jacob. Too bad, she didn't keep the announcement private. Less than ten minutes later, Edward was pounding on Jacob's front door.

"What do you want, Cullen?"

"Black, Bella called me to pick her up. She said she's sick and felt weird." Edward lied, but it was for her own good, her own virtue. He was ready to fight Jacob off but Jacob was really in love with Bella, he sighed and allowed Edward to haul Bella home.

She twisted and turned and woke up facing her best friend, in his bed, clothed. "You're up, Bellsie." She grinned, missing that nickname, "You, dear Edward, lied to Jacob. I was willing to have sex with him last night."

"But, you were drunk. Sex shouldn't be done while you're drunk."

"How should it be done?"

"Like this," and he kissed her lips.

Bella knew that it was wrong. That she belonged to Jacob. A very loyal, faithful, mature college guy. But doing this with her best friend was so easy. Too easy. She allowed him to undress her, and she slowly slid the clothes off his body. As he positioned himself on her entrance, he looked hesitant, worried. Bella calmed his wrinkled face, and whispered to him, "I'm on the pill. We're both virgins, relax."

"Bella, that's not why I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I won't let you go; I won't ever share you after this."

"I trust you."

He almost came right there and then when they connected. He promised to fuck her, and he will, but unexpectedly, this was slow, intimate. It was making lo-

"Oh my god, Edward. You are amazing. Seems like body and heart are together anyway."

"I love you too, Bella. Even if you can't say it like a normal person."

She giggled and saw the flashing light of her phone, 'Jacob' she pressed end. She would end it all before today ended, Edward deserved better than her, Jacob deserved better than her but for now, all she was concerned about was how to make Edward's orgasm face better.

"How do you feel about anal, bondage, and role play?"

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2

Good Day my fellow readers, reviewers and followers, I've missed you all so much and I'm happy to announce I'm back on the writing curve! 

I would like to inform you all of my new stories:

**Their Dichotomy**

**My Little Alice**

**Destruction**

**'Their Dichotomy'** is a mature story which focuses on poetry, literature and musical interests that Bella and Edward have. The chemistry and attraction is tangible but there're too many secrets, fears and complications for them to simply fall in love. An intriguing story on love found, accepting lost, living life, and how a bit of odd situations, like texting can bring together such a contradicting pair.

**'My Little Alice'** is a one-shot. It's Halloween again and Jasper's just honestly hoping to see his pretty dancer. She doesn't exactly know he exists per se, but he lives for the glimpse of one Mary Alice. He's leather and ashes, she's sunshine and glitter and he wants to make her his.

**'Destruction'** is an on-going story about Edward, asshole extraordinaire. And how one girl knocks him off his high horses and makes him fall in love. Sadly it's not that easy. A reform isn't all it takes to crack Bella Swan and save her from all her secrets and self-destruction. There's a lot of angst going on in future chapters.

HOPE YOU'D GIVE THEM A CHANCE, Loves xx.


End file.
